K ON ! ! Chronicles: The InterD Brigade
by ronelm2000
Summary: What happens when HTT discovers other dimensions and gets involved with Konata Izumi and the InterD Brigade, a group of people from various anime? Watch as the HTT gets dragged into all sorts of trouble. And that's an understatement. Massive Crossover.
1. A New Member and A New Horizon

**Author Notes:**

This is quite inspired from many fanfictions I read for the last month, so this idea may sometimes seemed cliched and all...but here it is. I'll be putting up theories, so be minded of that. But please enjoy the massive crossovers!

There will be anime, manga, movie, TV shows, and even fanfiction crossovers. That's right. Fanfiction...and maybe even doujinshi if it's good.

Feel free to ask questions, comment, and review.

**Disclaimer: **

Except for the main idea, I don't claim anything. Please buy the U&I album. It's pretty cool.

* * *

**Chapter 1: **

A New Member and A New Horizon

* * *

"Mio-chan!" Yui's voice stirred throughout the school corridors as they discovered how they're together for their senior year, the last year they probably will have as senior students.

"Uhh..." Mio's voice was surprisingly full of worry.

"Is there anything wrong Mio-chan? Time to go to the club! I can't wait for Mugi-chan's yummy sweets!" Yui was hurrying along.

_What was it...! Why can't I remember it...I know I know it...and now I'm contradicting myself._ - Mio.

"Uhh...sure sure...Yui."

A famous scene in High School animes is romantic events occuring while the Cherry Blossoms put their pink influence throughout the picture, but it wouldn't be really possible in such as school as Sakura All-Girls High School. But still, the pink-colored cherry blossoms provided the much needed cheery tone from everyone.

Except Mio.

"I brought chocolate cake today!" Tsumugi's voice sounded like heaven to Ritsu and Yui.

"Yay! Now it's time to eat and be merry all the way!" Ritsu's voice echoed in the Music Room.

"Hey, Mio. Is something the matter?" Mugi asked Mio.

"Err...nothing...it's just...we need to recruit new members!" Mio said with a trace of embarrassment.

"Oh yeah...we're all going to graduate this year, so Azunyan would be alone..." Yui said with concern. "So let's do it! We'll work out hearts out until we get new members for the Light Music Club!"

"AYE!" all of them agreed.

* * *

Over a month ago, nothing much happened over Yui and the others' history, but, unknown to anyone at the time, someone was sneaking up to them, patiently watching them. Waiting for a strike in to their hands.

"Umm...I guess this is the place. It really reminds me of my home."

"Remember, you must do your mission. We can't risk it."

"I know what I have to do..."

Those were just a few voices emanating from a narrow dark alley. It would be known how this person would change the After School Tea Time forever.

* * *

It was the fateful day of the recruitment week. As expected, making them wear animal costumes in the school grounds was an awfully bad idea, supposedly driving some freshmen away. Yui and Ritsu tried copying other clubs' tactics, but it too fails epicly.

"Ah! This ain't working! We need a new strategy!" Ritsu explained the situation.

"I know! Let's ask Sawa-chan to dress Mio in a maid outfit!" Yui offered a solution.

"No! No! No!" Mio said as she almost faints in embarrassment of the thought.

"Uhh...I'll join."

A voice to Yui's right catches her attention. She was a blue-haired girl with a short height. She has this beauty mark on her face, and her long blue hair stands out from most of the crowd.

"Oh you will?" Mugi said as a sense of "new member" happiness spreads up to the rest of the group. With a new member in sight, Azusa won't be sad anymore!

"Yep."

But then...Asuza can't help but notice a sense of loneliness in her words.

* * *

So we find our HTT and the unknown girl to the Music Room, where Ritsu gave out to the girl the Recruitment Form.

"So there's the Recruitment Form. What's your name anyway?" Ritsu asked the unknown girl.

"Uhh...I'm...uhh...Miku Akane!" she said.

"So what instruments do you play." Mio asked Miku.

"Uhh...I guess you can say Bass and sometimes guitar." Miku said. "It's just that I just didn't bring them."

"Cool then...can you show off your skills?" Mio asked Miku.

"Uhh...okay." Miku said as she gets Mio's bass and starts performing.

Miku's bass and electric guitar performance, unexpected by most of the members, was quite impressive.

"Wow...she can do better than me and Yui combined." Azusa commented.

"...Uhh..." Mio stood silently for a moment. "Teach me your ways!"

"Woah...slow down, girl! I'm not that much of an expert. I just did it." Miku said.

"Wait...wait...what?" Azusa asked.

"Oh...never mind."

_I'm seriously starting to doubt that. Is it just my imagination, or did I just see the most fantastic excuse of all?_ - Azusa

"So I guess we've been so psyched that we really didn't introduced ourselves. I'm Nakano Asuza!" Asuza introduced herself to Miku.

"I'm Hirasawa Yui! You can call me Yui!"

"I'm Tainaka Ritsu! Call me Ritsu, the leader!"

"Nice to meet you, I'm Akiyama Mio, or Mio for short!"

"I'm Kotobuki Tsumugi. Just call me Mugi."

"Can I hug her now, Azu-nyan?" Yui's childish voice was echoing in the room, much to the others' dismay.

"Shh! We might drive her off as well!" Asuza said, "whispering" in a sense that everyone can hear it.

"So there goes their personalities..." Miku noted. "So...what do you do here? Besides practicing..."

"Oh...we eat tea and cakes everyday!" Yui said. "You can have some if you want!"

"Oh thank you!" Miku said. "You know...you remind me of some people I know."

"Oh? Is it a boyfriend or something?" said Ritsu.

"No..." Miku said. "It's my friends...that I knew. Anyway...hey Yui I think I have a cupcake keychain here...want it?"

Miku threw the cupcake keychain in the air, just as Yui caught it, and cause her to trip backwards. Ouch.

"Oops...I think I overdid it." Miku smiled.

"Yui's just that." Mio commented.

* * *

"So...Miku...do you live around here?" Asuza asked Miku.

"Oh not really...much..." Miku frowned for a bit. "don't worry..."

"Well...we're off now...see you." Yui, Mio, Ritsu, Asuza, and Mugi all said as they go on seperate ways...well not exactly. Asuza spied on the suspicious character named Miku as she goes through the town without much direction.

"Does she even have a home for herself?" Azusa wondered.

* * *

"Wow...they're a friendly batch." Miku commented to herself on her way home. "But I can't stay here for too long...or maybe just a little longer."

Suddenly her cellphone rang. Without a doubt, Miku answered the phone.

"According to Intel, the first of those closed spaces should appear right around now." he said. "Get your gear on, Konata."

"I know...is it my doing?" Konata asked.

"I don't think so. In fact, it seems that it's emanating from someone in this dimension."

"Oh God...another one? We'll have to find out about this other me...anyhow, I must stop this dimension from collapsing just because that Mio dropped her love letter...I mean her lyrics somewhere around here..."

"Another her? What is Miku talking about? Wait...Mio's lyrics are missing? What the?" Asuza asked herself as she continues to eavesdrop on Konata's conversion. "No wonder she's spacing out more often these days...she must knew she lost her lyrics."

"That's why you came here right? I mean...that new recruit didn't even do anything...I told her many times to stop the man from bumping to Mio. What did she do? Get their autographs...man.."

"Don't blame her. She's just new to this and all...and besides, she was an otaku."

"Well...aren't you one?"

"Sure I am. But at least I know what I have to do."

"The closed space just appeared! It's just a few blocks from your location. Quick!"

"Alright, Kyon...say hi to Haruhi for me."

"We'll do."

Miku, I mean, Konata, closed the phone as she heads up for this thing called a Closed Space. Asuza kept following her.

"Who's Kyon?" Asuza said, who was spying on Miku – I mean Konata - from a dark alley near her. "This is getting odd. Wait that's it! I remember..."

Asuza remembered one of the recruitment forms in the Anime Club. They have pictures of various anime characters. Apparently Yui explored these clubs to find out what makes them attract members. It was there, a character named Konata Izumi with almost the same description, except more realistic!

_So does it mean that...Miku...is actually...no. That's impossible. She's probably cosplaying or something similar._ - Azusa.

But Asuza looks back on Konata, she suddenly realized that she dissappeared without a trace. It certainly is possible that Asuza just lost her, but it's almost impossible, as it's on a straight road surrounded by walls of buildings and stores, and at the time there was only a few people in sight.

"Umm...where could she have gone by?" Asuza asked herself. "Hey...isn't that...a ripple? In air!"

Asuza touched the ripple, only to be literally teleported to the same place, but on a different vibe. The surroundings seem to be lighter in color than the previous place. The pink light sky seemed to somehow distort the already empty streets.

"W-What is this place?" Asuza's eyes widened in shock. "I must be dreaming..."

* * *

"So..where's that Celestial?" Konata said to herself as she wanders around the place searching for a creature unique to closed spaces called Celestials. "I may not be an esper myself, but good thing I can manipulate reality around. Those years of hard work...and the fierce training I had to go with Nagato. Sheesh...Nagato really needs opening up sometime."

* * *

Asuza was exploring the closed space without much understanding of the nature of the environment. There was no breeze in the area. Not even a single person other than her are seen in the background, and no signs of life, other than Asuza herself, was found.

_I just hope this is all a dream._ - Asuza.

Suddenly, someone's shadow was shown. It was Konata, who apparently has a sword.

"M-M-Miku?" Asuza asked.

"Oh...no..." Konata said in utter surprise. "W-What are you doing in this place?"

"Well...I was going to a store in this neighbourhood when I saw a ripple in the air...when suddenly I'm here!" Asuza tried to lie her way out of this.

_Obviously she's lying. She followed me...but how did she got here? That's the big question.._ - Konata.

"Don't make it sound so obvious you're lying. You followed me!" Konata said. "Anyway, since you're already in this mess, come with me, unless you want to be stuck here forever."

* * *

"So...I guess you know that much already. I can't hide it forever anyway. You know, you're the only person who got information from me this well. I'm quite impressed."

"Wait...what?"

It was almost nighttime, and Konata and Asuza were talking in a nearby Starbucks cafe.

"Usually I'd know for a 3 mile radius if someone's following me, but you were quite persistent...I couldn't even detect you. That's why I think you and the HTT are special. What's more weird is how you got in the closed space."

"Special? What do you mean? And was that...?"

"I'll explain tomorrow at school..." Konata said. "You better get home and get some rest."

"Wait...let me ask you..."

"Huh?"

"Are you...really...Konata Izumi?"

"What made you ask that?"

"No, it's just..."

"Yes I am. I am Konata Izumi."

* * *

"WHAT!"

Everyone was surprised as they hear out Konata's claims after school in the Light Music Club. Apparently she's from a group of inter-dimensional people called The InterD Brigade, who's mission is to balance out inconsistencies with dimensions like K-ON.

"So...you travel to different worlds? Sounds cool!" Yui said.

"So you're one of those people who can control reality in your own world (or dimension) and yourself? What does that mean?" Mugi asked Konata.

"Well...about yesterday. I didn't had any musical experience whatsoever." Konata admitted.

"WHAT? So you just played that guitar using your powers?" Asuza asked. "This is getting really confusing."

"Well...my powers allow me to change my own abilities, but not of others or this reality." Konata said.

"So if what you're saying is true...you came here just to give me lyrics which I lost?" Mio asked Konata.

"Well that's just one part of the story...I know it's confusing sometimes, considering that just telling this to you is an inconsistency already. But...considering how Asuza managed to caught me off-guard is something." Konata said, giving Mio's lost lyrics to her.

"So...wow...what are other worlds look like, Kona-chan?" Yui asked Konata.

"Wha? Kona-chan?" Konata wondered for a bit, but after a while moved on. "Anyways...they're all various. The theory is that all dimensions are inter-connected by common media: animation, live action, prose, or poetry."

"So if I write a story about us being heavy metal rockstars, it'll exist?" Ritsu said.

"If you provide it with a setting, time, and some character profile, it will, but that's on a different dimension. Besides, it can be pretty complicated to tell. I don't want your heads to explode."

"But that'll mean so many stories..." Mio said.

"For most of the time...stories are consistent in every dimension. Take mine for example." Konata said as she shows them a Lucky Star manga. "This is about me."

"Sorry...we really don't watch anime or manga, but just the thought of many worlds from different stories seems so..." Mio wondered.

"Fantastic? Trust me...I've been to that." Konata said.

"Still...there's so many worlds out there just considering our worlds' literature." Asuza said.

"Wait wait! We still don't know if what she's saying is true. How do you travel to other worlds, eh?" Ritsu asked Konata. "And what about time? And don't you have headquarters? AH! MY HEAD HURTS!"

"Please, girl! I can't take that many questions!" Konata admitted. "But since Ritsu does have a point...here's how."

Konata presents her a light novel of The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya.

"Here...see this Light Novel?" Konata asked.

"Oh! Oh! I have those in my room!" Yui said, hoping to ease the tension.

"Won't you please focus on Konata, Yui-sempai!" Asuza said.

"C'mon...Azu-nyan...be a little less serious." Yui groaned.

"So...yeah...whatever happens to us. We'll still be here after school right?" Mugi asked.

"AYE!" everyone except Konata said.

"Here we go!" Konata held out her hand to the girls, and somehow by magic, a console appears in a bright light.

"If you're asking...this is a real DSi." Konata commented.

"That's weird for a teleportation device." Mio said. "I expected some magic wand or something similar."

"Isn't that too fantasy?" Ritsu commented.

"Well...yeah...but..." Mio said. "I guess I speculated too much from fantasy novels."

"Look." Konata said.

The top screen said:

_Welcome to the Inter-Dimensional Program Version 2.0_

_Provided by Jimmy Newtron._

While the touch screen displays a number of options:

_Menu:  
1. Dimension Warp  
2. Dimension Info.  
3. Search Dimension_

"What a simple menu." Mugi commented.

As Konata selectes Option #1, the camera of the DS activated. (displayed in the top screen.)

"So this is where you put the novel in the table." Konata said. "Now hold each others' hands, and make sure you're not holding to anything else."

As they put the book to the table, Konata focused the camera to the book. The display of the DS in the top screen suddenly changed:

_Dimension Recognized: [Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya Canon]  
Instance: _ _ _ _ _ _ _  
_

Konata inserted a number in the Dimension through the touch screen, which displayed numbers 0-9

0249610

After pressing start, a final screen at the top is displayed:

_Go To This Dimension: Yes (A) / No (B)_

And as Konata pressed the A Button, and unusual thing (for Asuza, Mio, Mugi, Ritsu, and Yui) happened. The DSi turns into stardust, the gang started floating, and the picture of the Light Music Club starts disintegrating into a swirl of light green 1s and 0s with a dark bluish back background.

"Woah...what a sight!" Yui said.

"Trust me...You'll be used be to it." Konata smiled as their new recuits. "Just as you recruited me to the HTT, now I'll recruit you to the InterD Brigade. There's quite a few members there, but don't worry...I'm sure you'll do fine."

"Recruit?" Azusa asked. "It seems a bit dangerous..."

"It can be pretty fun...sometimes." Konata said. "By the way, never tell this to anyone. It'll be dangerous."

"Like I told you." Asuza said.

The Houkago Tea Time watched as they saw their surroundings start to materialize again into a different environment. They have now crossed dimensions.


	2. Meet The InterD Brigade

**Author Notes:**

Like I said..I'm going to crossover anything...from songs to novels, from fanfiction and fancomic to doujin (if it's good).

I put Chapter 2 by popular demand (well actually by one review lol)

For some reason I posted this first before my other project. =/

* * *

**Chapter 2: **

Meet The InterD Brigade

* * *

It was midnight in this dimension, various shops are seen over the park where the SOS Brigade met during the Endless Eight.

"Where are we?" Asuza asked Konata.

"Well...techincally we're at the Haruhi Suzumiya Dimension. It technically means that we're inside the novel's world." Konata explained.

"So this is another world?" Yui said. "Are sweets the same in this world as ours?"

"Well...uhh..." Konata said. "Yeah...why'd you ask?"

"Yui-sempai...now's not the time to think about sweets..." Asuza sweat-dropped.

"Anyway, Lead the way, Konata." Mio showed a little maturity and a little excitement.

The gang was led to the school in the Haruhi world where a man named Kyon, who wearing casual clothing, was waiting.

"Hey, Kyon." Konata waved towards him.

"So, Konata, you already got a boyfriend eh?" Ritsu tried teasing Konata.

"Nah, she's Haruhi's boyfriend." Konata whispered.

"I heard that." Kyon shouted to them.

"So anyway...these are our new recruits. Girls, meet Kyon. Well, Haruhi's the leader of the InterD Brigade, but actually Kyon is really the leader." Konata explained. "Well...Haruhi is the leader, but she doesn't really know it, and Kyon is considered as Haruhi's ambassador...if you know what I mean."

_What was that about? I don't want to ask anymore_. - Mio.

"Well...Konata, stop your yapping and get the girls to the HQ." Kyon said.

Konata led the HTT through various classes, went up some stairs, and went a bit to the right to reveal a club room door. At the top it said: "SOS Brigade."

"What a school! It's kinda nice." Yui commented.

"Thanks anyway..." Kyon said. "So, Konata, do your thing. Enough with the tour of my school."

"Sigh, alright. Oh by the way..."

Konata opened the door to reveal the clubroom used by Haruhi and the SOS Brigade.

"Now you see it..."

Konata closed the door.

"Now you don't."

Konata stepped to the door and chanted a data jurisdiction spell (Thanks Nagato), sending a breeze from the door throughout the corridors. Everyone felt the breeze almost piercing through their bodies, as if the breeze is passing through them. After chanting the spell, Konata opened the door again.

"Welcome to the InterD Brigade." Konata smiled as the door opened to reveal an entirely different room than before. "Actually you can do that in any other door-"

"Wait...so that means...? We could have just left by using the door in the Light Music Club?" Asuza asked. "You could have made the trip easy."

"Well...I just showed you how to travel through dimensions...first is by the DS. Second is by using the door." Konata said. "Acutally the DS Method can be quite easy...as especially you're not really like me."

"Actually Konata travelled here 'cus I don't have a DSi." Kyon said. "Don't make the wrong impression of her, she's just...herself."

"I'm still clueless on how a DS can make you travel through dimensions..." Mio admitted. "But I don't wanna know...just let's go in anyway."

"Wow, Mio, you're braver than usual. Where'd you got that from?" Yui asked.

"Uh...It's...just...that..." Mio's face started reddening for a while.

"I think we can all agree that we're excited to be recruited to the Brigade huh?" Asuza asked everyone.

"I think so..." Yui said, who's a bit unsure of herself.

"I mean...the thought of other worlds seemed exciting." Ritsu agreed.

"Let's GO!" Yui shouted. "To the exotic other worlds' sweets!"

"AY~~E?" the other 4 cheered on.

"Let's just go, girls!" Konata smiled as they entered the InterD HQ.

* * *

The InterD HQ seemed like a dark blue gym-size room with lots of high-end computers, much like supercomputers in fact, in sight. Some 10 or 15 people are seen chatting with each other, who were apparently on break.

"So feel free to meet everyone." Konata said.

"Wait...is that...?" Asuza spotted what she thought was the green-haired diva, who was talking over a holographic monitor.

"She is...She's Hatsune Miku. Quite a veteran." Konata grinned. "She discovered this dimension, a weird dimension actually. This is technically inside her trash bin."

"WHAAATT?" the gang's eyes turned a little big for a moment.

"Well...have you heard her song about her disappearance yet?" Konata asked.

"You mean Hatsune Miku no Shoushitsu?" Asuza asked as if she knows.

"Oh, Azu-nyan! I didn't know you listen to such songs." Yui said in a sort-of complimentary tone.

"I listened to some of them when I have the time." Asuza admitted.

"I still don't get the relationship between the song and this HQ." Mio said.

"Well, when Hatsune Miku got deleted, she was actually sent to this dimension. We recruited her after recovering from that virus she had." Kyon said. "That's how we got the idea to scan Miku's body for dimensions, and we found that trash bin. Miku calls it the 0 Dimension."'

"So...you're saying...that this HQ is a Trash Bin. Great." Ritsu said in a sarcastic tone.

"Let's move on shall we?" Konata ignored Ritsu and pointed the newly recruited girls to a large monitor, and as it activated, a boy with a pretty large head and swirly hairstyle was seen in the monitor. "This is Jimmy Newtron, the brains behind this brigade's technology. Let's just say he's the smartest kid in the whole dimensional universe, so to speak."

"GASP! He's that smart?" Ritsu couldn't believe it.

"_Hey Jimmy!_" Konata said in English, ignoring Ritsu's comment.

"_Oh so these are your recruits eh? Quite nifty of you, Konata._" Jimmy Newtron smiled.

"Hey, Yui. Try speaking to Jimmy over here...in English." Konata said to Yui in Japanese.

"Uh...ok, Kona-chan..." Yui smiled back as she starts to talk to Jimmy Newtron. "But then again...I'm not really good at English."

"_So, Mr. Jimmy Newtron, I heard you're the smartest kid in this brigade._" Yui was shocked as she learns that she could speak English perfectly. "_Can I ask how they recruited you?_"

"WHAT THE?" Ritsu couldn't believe it all the more. "Yui? Is that really you?"

"It's pretty normal." Konata clarified. "_One of the side-effects of dimensional travelling is that_ [English] _you can understand and speak every and any language known to the known dimensional universe._ [Indian] _As you see right now, I'm actually speaking in Korean now. _[Korean] _I can even speak in Morse Code. _[Morse Code]"

"Now that's pretty dumb. Who'd want to speak in Morse Code?" Asuza said as she starts to understand the concept of this so-called side-effect. Well a little bit...

"_So...this side-effect is permanent?_" Mio said, trying to speak in Filipino.

"_Yep...It's pretty useful._" Konata spoke in Russian. "_Just that...don't make yourself too obvious that you can speak every language at your dimension please._"

Meanwhile, Yui was still talking to Jimmy Newtron.

"_So, Yui...I heard you're a pretty fast learner._" Jimmy Newtron said.

"_I don't know about that sir, it's just that if I focus on it, I can do it..._" Yui sheepishly said.

"_Well, well, good luck in your missions, Yui._" Jimmy Newtron said.

"_Jimmy! Dinner's ready!_" the high-pitched voice of Jimmy's mom called out to him, hearing her voice over in HQ.

"_I guess Mom's calling out for me. See you sometime._" Jimmy Newtron closed his monitor, signaling the end of the call.

"O-Oh! I think we overstayed here for too long!" Mugi noted.

"Aww...Can't we stay here for a bit longer?" Ritsu's voice echoed throughout HQ.

"Actually you can. You see...In this dimension, 1 hr here is 1 second in your dimension...or any Class R dimension. And so is your aging metabolism."

"Class R?" Mio asked.

"Did I mention? Each dimension is separated in classes. Naturally "normal" dimensions – no magic are called Class R dimensions. Class S means semi-realistic dimensions. Class E means extraordinary dimensions. And Class X is a special term for this one."

"So what's special about Class X?"

"Class X is an empty dimension existing somehow. You might understand it better if you know what this brigade does. We make sure each dimension is inter-connected by its medium."

"What?" Asuza said. "I don't get it."

"Well...for example...Romeo and Juliet." Konata put out her hand to reveal a manuscript of Romeo and Juliet. "In the story, the messenger the Friar sent did not reach Romeo. But, if in the dimension associated with it, the messenger did reach Romeo somehow, it will break the links with the medium and the dimension, causing it either do two things...fix the medium or the event. Since the dimension itself cannot do so due to man's free will, it'll collapse. When a dimension collapses..."

"What happens?" Ritsu gulped.

"Everyone in it...dies." Konata said it too bluntly.

"D-D-D-D-Dies?" Mio trembled in fear, almost fainting right in-front of everyone.

"I love doing that to Mio!" Konata grinned for a while, but continues on her serious tone. "But well, when a dimension collapses, everyone in it will disappear from existence and a large time-space wave will engulf all of the dimensional universe, causing chaos all over each dimension, eventually causing chain collapses until everyone is obliterated."

"Wait...wait...chaos?" Ritsu asked.

"When a dimension collapses, a dimension actually gathers energy from itself in a time-space wave to get rid of the medium associated with it. But for example a story like Romeo and Juliet had already influenced other works. So...that time-space wave cannot fix that, causing more inconsistencies." Kyon explained.

"B-But...what about Romeo and Juliet? Don't they deserve a happy ending?" Yui asked.

"Well...as they say...One must sacrifice the other to save the world." a shadow appeared in front of the gang.

"Hey, Shun." Konata greeted the ninja bakugan battle brawler.

"So...new recruits huh?" Ren showed the girls his sneaky ninja-style look.

"Are all your members weird?" Asuza asked.

"Well, aren't you weird yourself, Azunyan!" Konata said as she copies Yui. "Azunyan!"

"Ugh...Konata!" Asuza felt obliged to step away from her.

"I always wanted to do that! Let's move on...shall we." Konata sweat-dropped for a while, moving on an area with a holographic title that said Equipment Area.

"As new recruits, you have this." Konata grabbed two floating chips from the equipment area and handed it to Ritsu. "That's the DS Chip for the Dimensional Program, and this one's a special Inter-dimensional SIM card. For contacts."

"So...we'll see each other tomorrow?" Asuza asked.

"No..My mission is done. So, by the time you go back, no records of me ever coming there will exist. Don't ask how. Don't ask why. Still, even if officially you're still 5 members, think of me as a 6th HTT member, will you?" Konata asked. "And oh...Asuza...you're club is fine as it is."

"Uhh...well...Konata?" Mio wanted to ask Konata something. "Would we still have to buy a DSi?"

"Well, I could lend you mine." Konata held out her hand and a DSi appeared out of nowhere.

"Oh thanks." Mio said, giving to Ritsu the DSi "But...how do you do that? I mean...in our world, it's impossible to create something from nothing. But since your those people who can uhh... create reality...I don't know anyway."

"It's something like data along the lines..." Konata said. "Data jurisdiction or something..."

"So...how do we go back to our own world?" Yui asked.

"Good point there, Yui." Ritsu sweat-dropped as she opens the DSi.

"Try doing this..." Konata opened the DS as Ritsu is holding it. "Look...there's a fourth option 'Go Home' see it? There's also a 'Go to HQ' button as the 5th option. The chip actually recognizes the person holding it."

"Wow." Ritsu said in amazement. "That Jimmy Newtron sure is a genius."

"No kidding..." Asuza agreed.

"So...see you at HQ tomorrow...or in this time...24 seconds." Konata smiled.

"Actually it's 24 x 60 x 60 = 86, 400 hours...around 9 years and 10 months in this dimension." Kyon said.

"Nine years! We can stay here for nine years and only 1 day will pass in our world?" Mio asked.

"Yep...and even after staying here for nine years, you'll still just look like 1 day older."

Holding each other, as as they entered the Go Home button, it teleported them back to the Music Room. That day was spectacular, not to mention exciting. Mio, in spite of all the verbal harassment she received from Konata, is curious to explore those worlds that she read about in novels.

"So I guess we didn't technically recruit any members anyway." Mio concluded. "But at least we get to explore new worlds eh?"

"Yea...I still don't know if it's that fine...just...the 5 of us." Asuza said.

"You'll be fine Asuza...tell you what. We'll try one more time tomorrow okay?" Ritsu tapped Asuza's back.

"Yeah...sure!" Asuza smiled.

With that the gang, looked at the school time. It was just a around 10 minutes after they crossed dimensions.

"Huh...so that Konata...what she said...was true eh...about time?" Ritsu said. "So confusing!"

"Well, let's have tea anyway!" Mugi said to ease the tension.

"TEA! OH MUGI-CHAN!" Yui was obviously waiting for it.

"Sure...Mugi-chan.." Mio seemed to be delighted.

_So...if a second in this world is one hour there...AH! It'll just make my head blow. _- Mio.

Mio put the thought away and sipped Tsumugi's wonderful soothing tea.

"So...Mio-sempai, you still have that SIM Konata gave you?" Asuza asked.

"Oh yeah...Mugi-chan...do you have a cellphone to put the SIM?" Mio referred to Mugi.

"I think so." Tsumugi searched her pockets for a cellphone that almost looks more like a calculator than one. "I only have this though."

"Oh well, that'll do I guess."

"I still am confused...what do we get from this?" Ritsu asked.

"You have a point..." Asuza said. "But then again...the fact that we can spend almost a day there and it only accounts for 24 seconds in here is another thing...You know...we can even practice there."

"Well, Yui, what do you think?" Mio asked Yui.

"Don't you think meeting other people in other worlds is like an adventure in itself? And besides...if what Kona-chan says is true...that there's a story about our world..." Yui said. "There's a possibility...that we're in that story!"

"Aren't the odds of that...4 to 6 million people?" Mio gulped.

"Well...when I talked to Jimmy Newtron...he said that I'm famous." Yui said. "So does it mean...? And didn't Kona-chan say that we're special...or something along the lines?"

"Well, isn't that an advantage if it turns out we're famous?" Ritsu noted. "As far as we know, we could be famous in the whole uhh...what does Konata call it...'dimensional universe?' "

"NO! NO! NO! I don't want to consider that possibility! EVER!" Mio hid in the table to show her seriousness.

"You know, _if _(notice the low volume of the word) it's true people are watching us...wouldn't it be pointless to hide behind a chair?" Mugi's words struck Mio like a dagger piercing through the heart.

"You know, for Mio's sake...let's just talk about this at another time." Ritsu finally said, much to the relief of Mio. "Besides...Mio needs to work on our new song."

So after a while, the 5 members of HTT finally went on their journey home. As usual, Ritsu and Mio ended (and will always end) together going home.

"Mio, you know...some time or another...you just have to conquer that fear."

"It's just...just...the thought...of it..."

"I know Mio. Let's just take it easy, okay."

"Alright...tomorrow's another day, right?"

"Right."


	3. The Gravity of the Situation

**Author Notes:**

Chapter 3...it took a while because I had Final Exams...and how they were brutal! XD

* * *

**Chapter 3: **

The "Gravity" of the Situation

* * *

In a familiar place, in the depths of the dark corridors, two people, wrapped in a shadow, were talking to each other whilst staring at the school called Sakura High School.

"Umm...who's that...Konata?" a man said.

"Don't you know tha Legendary Girl A? You fool!" the other man said.

"Legendary Girl A? I thought it was just a term used by those Animate freaks?"

"It's actually a code for the Legendary Girl of Anime."

"I don't get it."

"Of course you won't...so...what? I mean...we put her to all that trouble for nothing?"

"W-What?"

"Never mind...I guess you're a newbie esper."

"Yeah yeah...so enough...I can't feel her presence."

"What? You've been spying on her for these few months and suddenly she disappears without a trace?"

"It seems so. But those closed spaces...are still there."

"Maybe it's 'cus of that Konata."

"I don't know about that...we'll just wait and see."

* * *

"So...it's officially After School!" Ritsu exclaimed loudly as the 4 girls – Mio, Ritsu, Yui, and Mugi – head down to the Music Room.

"C'mon...let's have tea at Konata's place!" Yui said. "I think she said yesterday that we should meet her."

"You're right, Yui." Mio agreed.

"Mugi!" Yui said as she turns to Tsumugi. "We're going to have tea right?"

"After School isn't the same without tea and sweets, you know." Mugi said.

"You know, Yui, that we'll have to wait for Azusa." Mio said.

"Oh! Mio-chan! You're right!" Yui said, gasping a little (in her usual self).

It wasn't long before the 4, and after a little while Asuza came into the Music Room. Asuza, who seems to be a little nervous from the idea of traveling to other worlds...I mean dimensions, can't help but think of those stuff.

"Well...l-let's go!" Asuza said.

"Oh yeah." Yui said. "So...I wonder...can we bring the table with us, along with the teacups and all?"

"I think if you touched it when using the DS, it'll transfer with us." Ritsu hypothesized.

"Oh! _Nice thinking, Ritsu! _[English]" Yui said.

"Everything's in the table!" Mugi said, putting the last of the cakes in the table. "Let's do this!"

"Come with me, everyone!" Ritsu said, getting the DS from her blue bag and opening the Dimension Travel program. And as she chose the Go To HQ option, she held her hand to everyone, much like how you held hands in a cult-like ritual, whilst each of their hands was holding bottom of the table upward.

"Ok...1, 2, 3, GO!" Ritsu pushed the A button.

As expected (not by Ritsu though), the screen displayed:

_Ready: Yes (A) / No (B)_

"What happened?" Yui asked.

"I guess they have a confirmation screen..." Ritsu sweat-dropped for a while.

"Of course they do, airhead." Mio said.

"Let's do this one more time okay?"

Ritsu pressed the A button, and the five members floated in the air. And at the same time, Asuza, Ritsu, Mio, and Yui lifted off the table, causing it to be caught in the dimension transfer as well. And with that they and the table, which was full of tea and stuff, ended up in the main lounge of HQ. No harm done, just a few surprised members here and there.

"You brought your tea table huh?" Konata entered the scene in HQ. "It doesn't necessarily break any rules...so go figure!"

"Ehhhehh...Sorry if we had to bring it." Yui said.

"We can just bring it back if you want to." Mio said.

"No worries." Konata smiled. "Just let us have tea shall we?"

* * *

"I wonder why is Konata coping up with those airheads?" one of the members asked.

"Who knows..." one of the newbies said. "Maybe she thinks one of them may be another Haruhi...another reality manipulator."

"You're probably right." the other member talking to the newbie said. "Just one of them was tough to handle...what more another one?"

"Well at very least least Konata did what you boys thought of was impossible!" Kizuna Kasugai, a pretty reliable veteran from the DS game Dengeki Gakuen RPG: Cross of Venus, stepped in the conversation.

"Says you...at least you met Shana and Index. They're pretty reliable people sometimes." the newbie said.

"Just think of the positive, boys!"

* * *

"So...you want us to...?" Asuza said.

"No...not yet." Konata insisted for a while as she sips Mugi's tea. "First off, I want you to see the Protocol."

"Wait...the Protocol?" Yui's head

"I guess...it's time." Konata said. "Protocol Activate Code Number: 092110. Now Mio, where's the cellphone with the SIM?"

"Oh it's right here." Mio said, pulling the cellphone from one of her pockets.

"Oh good...it should receive a file."

Mio checked the cellphone and found it, a 1GB application called 'Protocol' "

"What? 1GB?" Mio exclaimed. "This cellphone doesn't have that kind of memory."

"Oh give it to me then."

Mio gave the cellphone to Konata, of which, after chanting another data manipulation spell, gave it back to Mio.

"It SHOULD have a pretty decent memory now." Konata winked.

"Wow!" Mio said. "100GB? You can actually do that?"

"I can do anything once the 'data' 'belongs to me.' "

"Let's see...Install!" Mio started installing the application. Much to her amazement, it went by pretty fast.

"I don't have much to say in terms of explanation to the Protocol...but...it's actually a set of rules so that no unnecessary inconsistencies would be formed." Konata sipped the last of Mugi's tea. "Every single one of them...you must follow."

"Wait...so how many rules are we talking about?" Asuza asked.

"Oh about 1,023..." Konata said.

"WHAAT? Screw the rules! Right, Yui?" Ritsu blabbered.

"YEAH!"

"But if you do...break a single rule there..." Konata said in a rather freaky way. "We'll have to kick you out of the Brigade...and do terrible...terrible things...to you. (WHAHAHAHA!)"

Mio reacted too violently to Konata's words and hid inside the table, while Azusa and the others were stunned.

"No worries though...only a few rules apply to every situation." Konata said. "And besides, the application is equipped with Perfect Memorization, so if you read it...it'll be permanently stored in your brain..."

"Ok then...let Yui read the whole thing!" Mio snapped out of her insanity *cough* and opened the application, only to be read by Yui. Yui, on the other hand, acted a little too hypnotized and started endlessly reading all 1,023 rules; her eyes were trully robotic-looking like Nagato's.

"Y-Yu-u-i?" Ritsu exclaimed.

"So is that...?" Mio asked.

"Yeah...the effect of Perfect Memorization. You're **forced** (by hypnotism) to memorize it all until it's permanently situated in your brain." Konata explained.

After a while, Yui was done memorizing each and every rule, closing the application and deleting it.

"Memorization complete." Yui said in a robotic manner before snapping out of hypnotism. "W-What happened?"

"So...setting that aside," Konata said. "I think you're ready for your first mission. One of our veterans, Makoto Konno and Mikuru, will escort you to your destination. Talk to Jimmy over there for the debriefing."

The four, finished with their After School Tea Time, went on to the large computer to talk to Jimmy.

(The conversation is in English)

"_Well...your first mission is this...In your right, is a cassette tape of Gravity by M.O.V.E. (or M.O.E.V.) Your mission is to play this in a radio station in the Lucky Star dimension instance #005230163.__" Jimmy explained in English. "__For some reason, the band in that dimension broke up, and that dimension had en__ough inconsistencies already. The bearable level of inconsistency is only 30% and it's already in around 26%, according to Intel. You are to be escorted to the dimension, then time travel around 7:00 am around 3 years from now to play the song...this song must be played at exactly 8:12 am._"

"_This seems pretty easy. We'll just let this happen in any radio station right?_" Asuza noted.

"_It must be from around the area._" Jimmy Newtron. "_Now the debriefing's done, I'm very sure Konata had already gotten those two._"

Without a doubt, Konata went in the scene with 2 girls. One of the girls, adult Mikuru, had a pretty cute and yet mature aura, and her looks (according to Haruhi) has seduced many boys from around North High School. The other girl had black hair and her looks seem

"Good luck with the mission, whatever that is." Konata said as she leaves through a door she created. "Wierd though...I already seem to have an idea."

"Don't mind her," Makoto Konno said. "I'm very sure you realize her quite weird behavior. She's just herself."

"Or so I heard," Asuza said.

"So...we'll be crossing dimensions then time-traveling." Tsumugi said. "I heard in some movies it's possible to do both at the same time."

"Ah! So you're saying that kind of technology should exist since dimensions are in fact interconnected by their medium correct?" Mikuru noted. "It does exist. It's just that Jimmy over there hasn't upgraded the program to version 3.0 yet."

"So...did that dimension had some sort of history?" Mio asked. "I heard from Jimmy Newtron somewhat."

"Well...it's the home dimension of our Konata." Makoto said.

"Wha-?"

"Ahh yes...it was there. Sigh...such memories." Mikuru commented.

"It must be a happy place, right?" Yui asked.

"You have NO idea." Mikuru further commented with a little sadness picking up on her expressions.

"Let's not dampen the mood and go for it!" Yui cheered.

"Okay...let's GO!" Ritsu pressed a couple of buttons in the DS, but insisted for a while.

"Wait...we need to get the table back to our world!" Ritsu said.

* * *

After holding on to the table and going to the K-ON dimension, (through the Go To Home option) the gang (HTT, Makoto, and Mikuru), they proceeded to the Lucky Star dimension, where a pretty normal world was waiting for them. What's more surprising are the vectorized pcitures of the HTT.

They found themselves in front of Ryou High School, a simple high school.

"GASP! Yui's a bit smaller in this world!" Ritsu said.

"We all are, anyway." Mikuru commented. "Now to time travel. Hold our hands...this may get a bit ugly."

Mikuru checked the surroundings for a while for people around. Seeing none, Mikuru finally proceeded for time traveling.

"Hey...Mikuru...how do you time travel?" Mio asked.

"Well...it's a long story, but in the future, time travelling is possible in your head. Well at least that's the most possible explanation. Actually in the future, computers once existing as machines now exist as meaningless blobs in our heads. It's called Temporal Plane Destruction Device, which connects to the information in your brain to let you time-travel. Sorry if I couldn't explain it further."

"That's alright." Asuza said.

"Okay...let's do this!" Mikuru said, initiating the Time Traveling protocol situated in her brain. Everyone saw their vision starting to swirl into emptiness and back again.

"UGHH, I'm getting sick." Asuza and Mio commented.

"What's wrong? Azu-nyan? Mio-chan?" Yui, Ritsu, and Mugi asked.

"It's called Time Lag. It's quite similar to Jet Lag, anyway. But I wonder why Yui, Ritsu, and Mugi weren't affected?"

"I don't know...maybe it's because they're airheads!" Makoto giggled for a while. "Anyways, moving on to more serious matters...it's now 7:00am...let's go to the radio station quick!"

"Why not lighten the mood for a little bit?" Yui asked. "Too much seriousness will lead to grumpiness!"

"Well, if you're always like that, you'll probably end up destroying Konata's home dimension. Sigh." Makoto said. "I learned to take some things more seriously, the hard way."

"Well, it wouldn't hurt for a little rest now do we. Besides, Mio seems to be uhh...somewhat better." Mikuru smiled for a while, seeing Mio fight the good fight against the Time Lag.

"Well...so, how do we get the tape to the radio station?" Ritsu asked. "You know they don't accept such requests like that."

"We'll just have to freeze time to get in." Mikuru smiled.

"Wait...wait...freeze time?" Mio asked. "I swear...the laws of physics are so last season."

"OH! Nice one, Mio-chan!" Yui exclaimed.

"Well...there are many ways to do that...but I prefer the more...ahem...scientific way." Mikuru explained.

"What way?" Asuza asked.

"Well...I borrowed this one from Shun's friend...it should be pretty handy." and with that Mikuru brought out two Bakugan Gate Cards.

"Heck...how could this be scientific?" Makoto asked.

"Well it allows for dimension crossing rules." Mikuru smiled.

"Nay, nay, anything will do." Asuza said it.

"Okay...Yui...here's one. Now...on my mark, say 'Bakugan Field Open!' " Mikuru commanded.

"Now!" Mikuru timed her computing brain to say it.

"BAKUGAN FIELD OPEN!"

And as they do so, time quickly slowed down until it stopped. The breeze stopped. Even watches around them stopped as if they don't work anymore. People stood frozen like statues of liberties.

"Woah! Even the doves are stopped!" Yui said, looking into the blue sky.

"Isn't it obvious that time stopped, Yui?" Ritsu responded. "Oh look, that kid's balloon stopped in mid-air!"

"It's fun to watch time stopped isn't it?" Mikuru concluded, giggling for a bit. "Isn't that right, Makoto-san?"

"I...I guess so..."

"Well, let's move on shall we?" Mikuru said.

* * *

It wasn't that long before they reached the Radio Station, which is a bit big. Frozen guards were caught all over the skyscraper, which looked pretty big. Glass windows abounded in the building which looked more than a business skycraper than a radio station, if not for the large "antenna" above it.

"Ok, come with me!" Makoto said. "Now an important thing about doing missions is that you're prepared."

"Like we could have..." Ritsu said. "You all have those nifty gadgets..."

"Well, you can just borrow some from the equipments area, you know?" Makoto said.

_Are you dumb or something...Sigh sigh..._ - Makoto.

"Anyways...Yui...the cassette?" Mikuru asked.

"Oh I have it right here!" Yui searched her pockets for the cassette but found the Bakugan Gate Card instead, with her displaying it like in Yugioh games when they draw a climatic card.

"Oh no! That's...!" Mikuru exclaimed.

Mikuru knew it. When you do that, it signifies the end of the Battle Brawl, causing time to quickly go back to normal again.

"Hey YOU! YOU! STOP RIGHT THERE!" one guard said, noticing the girls sneaking around the radio station.

"Well...RUN!" Makoto shouted, and Yui involuntarily dropped the Gate Card.

The guard alerted the others, who were on their way to intercept the girls.

"Can't we just tell them the truth?" Asuza asked.

Yui's other brain programming activated while running:

"Rule No 3 Section 6: No public disclosure of dimension crossing."

"Y-Yui?" Mugi worriedly asked.

"It's pretty normal. It's quite the effect of perfect memorization." Makoto responded. "Sigh...that Konata!"

"I'm sure she'll be fine with or without the Protocol installed in her head." Mikuru cheered everyone up.

"So...ok...according to the map I read a while ago while we were walking down these hallways, we can broadcast a signal right around the corner." Makoto deduced.

But as the girls head off to the broadcast room, they found themselves utterly surrounded by the guards.

"Oh no!" Mio exclaimed.

"No worries...I have my secret weapon." Mikuru responded.

"Hey you! I don't know what you're doing, but you better get out of this station quick!" said one of the guards.

"Oh don't worry...we will...after I do this." with that Mikuru started slowly **ahem** put off her clothes (she was wearing a business attire for that manner.)

"GASP! Mi-Mi-Mikuru!" Asuza and Mio blushed, seeing Mikuru Asahina doing this.

"Wait...wait!" one of the guards exclaimed. "What do you want! Just don't do that! There's spy cameras around this area you know! If you do that...gulp...we'll all be fired! Our boss doesn't want perversion."

"Well then, would you please step aside?" Mikuru asked nicely.

"O-Ok..." the guards said, giving up their privilege to throw the girls out of the radio station.

"Well that's a relief...we at least we can rest for a bit...it's only 7:45 am. Anyways, let's put that cassette...eh...Yui?" Makoto said.

"Yui-sempai?" Asuza asked, but became a bit more desperate as she looks upon the pale-faced Yui. "Yui-sempai! YUI-SEMPAI! YUI-SEMPAI! WHAT'S WRONG!"

"T-T-The cassette!" Yui almost cried. "I-I lost it!"


	4. Defying the Laws of Limits

**Author Notes:**

Whew...the finished it in the nick of time. Anyway...

This is where the real mystery begins.

* * *

**Chapter 4: **

Defying the Laws of Limits

* * *

In a familiar place, in the depths of the dark corridors, two espers, wrapped in a shadow, were talking to each other whilst staring at the Sakura High School.

"Do you sense it? That presence..."

"No I don't."

"You fool!"

"What! I'm a newbie esper. I don't know anything...right?"

"_BAKA! _[Japanese] _FOOL! _[English] _TANGA! _[Filipino] _ALBERN! _[German] _STUPIDO!_ [Spanish] Do I have to say fool in every language just to make you realize that?"

"Alright already..."

"It's our mistress' presence."

"Since when the heck did we call her mistress..."

"Never mind that! We're already sensing her power."

"H-Her power? Hasn't it has been quite not-so-active for years? Why now?"

"Ask your beauty birthmarked blue-haired friend."

"She's not...sigh...anyway, are those closed spaces intact?"

"Yes...it's a good thing they're not even expanding an inch this time. But our hopes...may as well be gone."

"So should we tell our 'beauty bithmarked blue-haired friend' about her?"

"It's too early. We'll just have to watch them more closely."

As they ended their conversation, one of the men was revealed to have a cellphone, and after pushing a few buttons on it, they quickly disappeared like fading ghosts.

* * *

"Oh no!" Mikuru started panicking for a while. "You do know how important that cassette is, do you? Without it, Konata's home dimension WILL collapse, causing a large dimensional time-space wave! You and the whole InterD Brigade will be deleted from history!"

"That's odd, though. How did Yui-sempai lose the cassette?" Asuza asked unusually calmly.

"Well...I think it was when we ran in the HQ." Yui said, trying to retrace her steps, trying her best to regain her composure.

"There's no time for that! We need improvise something quick!"Makoto said, a little bit annoyed at the HTT's calmness in the situation.

"Wait...can't we freeze time again?" Ritsu asked. "Maybe get us further back in time?"

"Yui...dropped the Bakugan Gate Card so we can't do that." Makoto said. "Also, the Mikuru's TPDD and Ritsu's DS App. using takes time to charge...we're all doomed if we don't do something!"

"I know!" Yui thought of something. "Why not we sing the song? Well, the only problem will be where to get instruments and the music sheet of the song and all."

"W-W-What? We don't have enough time to prepare for this, Yui-sempai!" Asuza noted. "We haven't even heard the song yet!"

"You do know, we're getting desperate Azusa-chan. Desperate times call for desperate measures." Makoto replied. "Anything...ANYTHING will do!"

"Hey you over there!" Mikuru pointed to a guard. "Do you here have a room where there's instruments? We need a full band set!"

"U-U-Uh...there's one 2 rooms next to this one!"

"Well, how about the music sheets?"

"Well...uhh...there's a room 3 floors above! What are you playing anyway?"

"Gravity by M.O.E.V.? Have you heard of it?"

"Oh that song! I loved that song. Heck, I even mastered the rapping section of that song!"

"Great, we need you then." Mio sneaked in the conversation.

"Wait...what?"

"Just sing the rap part of the section, whatever that is..."

"Oh yeah Mio..." Mikuru said as if to interrupt the conversation. "You'll be the vocalist."

"W-W-What? W-W-Why me?" Mio asked,her body shaking.

"How nostalgic! You seemed like me when Haruhi put me in all that costumes!" Mikuru commented for a bit, but continued on. "You see, your voice suits the voice in the song better."

"B-But...how did you know what kind of voice I had?" Mio asked.

"Classified Information!" Mikuru winked. "But anyway, just do it! Unless you want us to be deleted from existence."

"O-Okay." Mio replied, sighing for a while.

"So I'll go to the music sheet room to find Gravity by MOEV right?"

"You'll probably need help by one of the guards." Mikuru added as she points to another one of the guards. "Excuse me, but can you please escort that girl to the music sheet room to find a piece called Gravity by MOEV?"

"Eh...gulp...sure sure!" the guard said, fearing his life for the Haruhi-infested perverted woman.

* * *

Meanwhile, as the others head to the other broadcasting room to play a song they haven't even heard of yet, one of the guards was talking to the supervisor of the company.

"B-B-But...sir! They're intruding the radio station!"

"Well, are they intruding any shows airing right now?" the supervisor calmly asked.

"N-N-o s-s-sir..."

"Are they going naked inside the company grounds?"

"N-N-No sir...well... almost...but not really..."

"Then allow them. I've already received word that they'll be coming. They paid me to let them be and that's it. If they need help, then help them. Any other questions?"

"N-No sir...okay sir."

* * *

"Well...are the instruments ready?" Mikuru asked, and after wards, approached Tsumugi. "Ehh...Tsumugi...I know you're gifted at the keyboard; that's why I know you can do the hard techno part of the songs."

"So this is more of a techno song?" Tsumugi asked Mikuru.

"Yes." Mikuru confirmed. "Too bad I can't provide a clear example for it, as the cassette's gone."

"Hey, Mikuru-san." Ritsu asked. "Would it help if we somehow found Yui's lost Bakugan Gate Card?"

"Yes, yes!" Mikuru said. "We must find it as well!"

"Can't we ask just the guards?" Mio asked.

"Too risky." Mikuru said. "I'll just find it myself. We'll need enough time...and only that Bakugan Gate Card can provide the perfect time. All of you prepare those instruments, especially you, Tsumugi."

"O-Okay."

Just as Mikuru headed off retracing everyone's steps, Makoto was seen in the picture, holding in her hands pieces for Gravity by M.O.E.V.

"Heck...this is the piece? Not much drumming I guess." Ritsu said. "Great!"

"How could it be great when Mugi-chan would have to handle all those techno pieces?" Asuza asked.

"Oh don't worry, Asuza-chan," Tsumugi said, placing her hand in her chest. "I've been the keyboardist since 4 years old!"

"Wha-?" Asuza's suprise overcame her doubts. "I guess no need for worries there."

"Except Yui-chan." Ritsu sighed.

"Yes, except Yui-chan." Asuza said, almost crying.

* * *

Meanwhile, Mikuru was trying her hardest to retrace her steps.

"Oh my! Where is that Gate Card? Shun will kill me if I lost it." Mikuru said to herself as she tried retracing everyone's steps to where Yui dropped her Bakugan Gate Card.

Suddenly, Mikuru's Inter-Dimensional phone rang. (Every member is supposed to have one.)

"Are they doubting?" a voice clearly identifiable as Konata said over the phone.

"No they aren't. With any luck, we'll be able to determine the source of the power," Mikuru said over the phone. "I always wonder: Can't you determine it yourself?"

"Her powers haven't truly awakened yet." Konata said. "Besides...this is better anyway."

"Risking the whole dimensional universe for this? Oh Konata." Mikuru said.

"Well, if we can't determine that one we've been looking for, might as well end the universe." Konata said.

"Sigh..." Mikuru said. "You and your weird plans."

* * *

"Are we ready yet?"Mio asked everyone as she looks upon the vocals. "At least even if Mikuru-san doesn't come on time, we can do this."

"Almost...Yui seems to handle the guitar pretty well..." Asuza said, looking at the music-possessed Yui Hirasawa, trying her hardest to master the guitar solos. "So what time is it?"

"Around 8:00am." Ritsu said, looking at the time on top of the broadcasting room. "Wait? 8:00 am!"

"We better hurry up," Yui said.

"I always wondered how we would react if we were faced with a life-threatening situation," Asuza noted. "I guess this is what happens. We procrastinate even at that."

"I guess we lived that up even until now." Mio agreed.

"So why not call ourselves 'Procrastinating After Tea Time' ?" Ritsu said.

"Not much of a good joke there." Mio said.

* * *

"Ma'am Konata, I'm detecting an considerable amount of Closed Spaces building up throughout the Lucky Star dimension!"

"Quick! Send in espers!" Konata responded. "We need to keep the inconsistencies at at least 28%!"

Somewhere deep in the mazes of HQ is the Intel District, full of Intelligence technology, and mostly designed to detect anomalies in dimensions and mediums. Konata, as seen with a sort-of military-like figure, was looking at a wide-screen monitor, in which an endless 3D – ish map was pointing to a location in the Lucky Star universe.

"Are we detecting any data anomalies?" Konata asked.

"For some reason, it's all the same. They're still scattered over the 5 girls. No signs of a specific source." one of the people on the right said.

"Sir, we're detecting another data anomaly." one of the people on the left said. "It seems to eminate from...the K-ON dimension! The home dimension of the 4 girls!"

"Ok...investigate on that as well." Konata sighed. "It would have been easier if we were trying to detect Haruhi. What makes this mysterious Reality Manipulator unique? Plus...why only recently has that power shown itself to us? IS it because it's as not so distinct from our data manipulation?"

"Sir, the source in the K-ON dimension disappeared right before we could determine the source!"

"Damn! Are there two Reality Manipulators after all? Get me a K-ON character guide. " Konata said, referring to one of the lazy spectators. "The possibility is one of them may as well be another Reality Manipulator."

* * *

"GASP! I did it!" Yui exclaimed in shock. "I memorized the guitar solo!"

"Finally your done, Yui-chan." Mio said. "I already finished memorizing the lyrics of the song plus the melody."

"Isn't this a little too fast?" Asuza asked. "I know this band's an expert on procrastination...but this seems too much?"

"Well, Asuza, you may be right about that." Makoto noted. "even I found it quite impossible to think that'd you can master a whole song in a mere 15 minutes."

_So they are the master of procrastination. Man...seeing it in television's one thing, but seeing in first-hand is another. No wonder Konata recruited them._ - Makoto.

"Hey! Here I am!" Mikuru Asahina finally came back, in her hands 2 Bakugan Gate Cards.

"Yui! Catch!" Mikuru said, throwing the card over to Yui.

"BAKUGAN FIELD OPEN!" Yui said as she caught the card.

* * *

"Sir...the Lucky Star inconsistencies j-just..." one of the people in the monitor in the Intel said.

"Don't call me sir! I'm a girl, you know." Konata groaned for a bit.

"Sorry, ma'am..."

"Ok, just call me Konata-sama."

"Ok, Konata-sama...the Lucky Star inconsistencies just dropped to 25%!"

"I-I-Impossible!" Konata said but then complimented herself. "I love saying that!"

"Sir...I mean Ma'am...I mean Konata-sama...what the heck are you saying?"

"Please go back to work now." Konata replied with a command. "Find the cause of the Violation of Law of Inconsistency Entropy."

* * *

We find ourselves listening to the end of an instrumental of Gravity, and as the HTT finishes the last of the notes...

"Wow...you're good, for a rushed performance." Mikuru complimented the HTT. "It even sounds like the original!"

"Ah!" Yui happily replied. "_Arigato_, Mikuru-chan!"

"Oh, no need to thank me," Mikuru said. "It's your hard work right?"

_But how? How can this be? It's just around 20 minutes of practice. How could we be so good at this?_ - Asuza.

"Hey, Mikuru-san?" Asuza asked. "Didn't we just do the impossible already? I mean...a rushed performance in 20 minutes seems so fantastic?"

"What are you saying, Asuza-chan?" Ritsu said. "I mean...with this we can ensure everyone's safety right? Besides, it's good...right?"

"What Asuza's saying...is in fact true." Mikuru said. "No one except Houkago Tea Time can do such a feat. That's why Konata chose you."

"What are we waiting for then?" Mio said.

"M-M-Mio-chan?" Ritsu displayed a little disbelief. "Is that you?"

"Of course it's me, _baka._" Mio said. "Let's just do this, and hope that this will work. Besides, if we couldn't do it, everyone will...will..."

"It's alright, Mio-chan." Yui tried ccomforting her. "We'll still enjoy this...even if it's involves the future of everyone."

"You're too happy go lucky, Yui." Makoto said.

"You're too serious!" Ritsu said. "It's good to have fun even in situations like this."

"B-But..." Makoto said.

"A balance between the two would be very nice." Mikuru said. "I remember my high school days...you know how Haruhi treats me, Makoto. She's such a trouble-maker, even to the point of cause time loops...but...I learned from her and Kyon and everyone...that even in serious times, there's still some fun in it. Let's go now, and hope for the best."

"AYE!" the whole HTT shouted, and time returned to normal.

* * *

"Ok...let's do this!" Mio said.

"Make sure you remember the lyrics..." Mikuru said. "Especially you, Mio, and you, the rapping guard."

"Aye." Mio said.

"Let's do this." the guard said, changing her voice.

"Yikes!" Yui snapped. "What a voice!"

"Ok...5, 4, 3, 2, 1, go!

*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*  
Short Guide:  
_-words sung by the guard.-  
words sung by Mio._  
*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*

_-Ah yeah...  
Yo Yo Yo...  
Gravity...Gravity...  
Feel the power!-_

(Interlude)

_Save my love sugu ni  
Save your dream with your dance  
Konya dake tokihanatareru PARADISE  
Sagashiteru boy _

(Not sure about the Japanese rap parts especially this section...damn, it'll be great if somebody PM me with the lyrics)

_-Ah...yes kandajina go for the future...  
Open your eyes, open your mind...  
Feel the power!-_

_-Feel loud, fly so high, ikeru aru utura.  
Sugo rise of power.-_

_You are my gravity gravity gravity  
Kimi to yukeru mirai  
Ima hirogatteku  
-That's right!-  
You are my gravity gravity gravity  
Hikari motome tobou we can fly high _

_-Ah, yeah...You're my...  
Gravity...Gravity...-_

_-Ah yeah.-_

The song they played was done, and the HTT found themselves finally freed from the burden of the mission.

* * *

Meanwhile, as the HTT (I mean Moe V - not M.O.E.V.) was singing the last two lines of the chorus of the song...

"Nanako-san, you're a good driver...a really good driver..." Konata said in a sort-of dramatic tone as she looks out the window in the stationary car.

"Huh? You think?" Nanako asked, her fake Kansai accent unfading.

"It's funny, but I always motion sickness when riding at cars...today I brought along some medicine that would keep me from getting sick...but you see, Nanako-san...because you're a skilled driver, I didn't get sick at all."

"Huh?" Nanako asked herself for a bit, but went back looking at the map guide. "Ugh...Why am I doing talking to ya? We gotta get outta here!"

Nanako said that, realizing that they were lost in the middle of a cliff that looked similar to a plateau. Konata giggled for a while, but as the song she has been listening to at the radio ended, she heard a voice, no, it was a group of voices.

"Alright! We did it!"

It was actually the HTT shouting for joy.

"Huh...I wonder who were they." Konata looked at the car radio for a bit, but turned back to the outside view of the window.

* * *

"Shh! They're still broadcasting!" Makoto said.

"Oops." Yui's head turned down.

"Anyway, it's over already..." Mikuru said. "Let's go back."

"Ok." the HTT said after the On Air sign in the broadcasting room was turned off.

"Thank you for the assistance, gentlemen." Mikuru said as she lets Yui and the others go back outside.

"You're still all here right?" Mikuru asked the guards.

"Umm...sure we are." one of the guards said, counting each one of them.

"Good then, makes it easier." Mikuru said as she uses her 'telepathic ability' in her TPDD to lure them all to sleep, and after luring them to sleep, Mikuru, one-by-one, put memory-forgetting pills in their mouths, thereby forgetting everything that the guards know about that day.

"I wonder why Mikuru went back?" Mugi asked.

"She probably thanked the guards for assisting us..." Mio said. "Speaking of which, I wonder why they didn't even attempt to thwart our efforts?"

"Who knows..." Ritsu said. "one thing's for sure...we finally did our first mission!"

"That I can agree." Asuza said.

"Don't celebrate just yet." Makoto responded. "You'll still have lot of missions to go, you know."

"Hey! Wait!" Mikuru is seen almost running towards them.

"Oh, Mikuru-san!" Yui noted. "What were you doing?"

"Oh...I was just thanking the guards for all the help they contributed." Mikuru said.

"Well..shall we go?" Makoto said.

"Sure..." Mikuru held everyone's hand, and went back to the present.

* * *

Two espers (the same espers who were spying on them from Sakura High School) were spying on them as they appeared over to the same spot where they appeared in the Lucky Star universe.

"Umph...so it was awakened?"

"Yes...and this will be a problem."

"So..should we tell the blue-haired friend the situation?"

"No...not yet."

"Oh, damn...when will we ever get to the climatic revealing part?"

"Newb, you think of this as some sort-of movie, but in reality...this is survival!"

"Alright...so when should we tell her the situation?"

"Sooner than you think..."


	5. Konata and Her Successor

**Author Notes:**

Sorry this chapter took so long, 'cus I had to go to hiatus due to RL problems. XD

As a consequence I have provided a crossover of a very recent anime ;)

* * *

**Chapter 5: **

Konata and Her Successor

* * *

"Good job on your first mission...although my sources tell me it wasn't that easy...is it not?" Konata's words echoed in Asuza's mind in class as she thinks about their first completed mission. "Anyway...it's best if you take it easy now...focus on your club...or something."

"Umph...take it easy huh?" Asuza said to herself. "Well...it was in-fact a bit surprising that you recruited us so quick. I guess...we could use a little recollection of our lives."

"Hello? Azusa-chan?" Asuza didn't notice that Jun was waving her hands in front of her eyes.

"Oh sorry, I was kinda in a daze..." Asuza sheepishly replied.

"You're always in a daze these days..." Jun pointed out the obvious.

* * *

"So...why giving them a little break Konata?"

Hatsune Miku was asking Konata at the ever weird HQ. With a few people appearing here and there like geysers, and with countless dark-blue skinned computers scattered all over the area (even the computers seemed like walls). When speaking of computers, it doesn't mean those personal computers normally seen in houses and internet cafes, but rather large supercomputers only seen much like those in the US.

"You wouldn't understand anyway, but look people don't easily adapt that very well in situations like this..." Konata explained. "Think of it this way: did you easily accepted your other side? Did you accept Infinity that quickly?"

"You're right Konata..." Hatsune Miku agreed. "it makes me wonder how you accepted your powers."

"Me too...at first I just couldn't believe it. All that powers I had within me...I was a Haruhi fan once..." Konata chuckled as she remembers her past. "I don't know if I would be sad or happy that I had changed a lot."

"But look...aren't we saving lives?" Hatsune Miku reasoned. "Aren't we saving quadrillions of lives from becoming extinct?" (It's not exaggeration.)

"Well you are right there, Hatsune Miku." Konata said. "Now please sing that song for me...A.I."

"Sheesh Konata..." Hatsune Miku showed a little concern. "You always end up making me sing such melancholic-sounding songs."

* * *

Back at the Light Music Club, things were silent as ever.

"Everyone's in vacation?" Tsumugi thought. "Well, Yui's having a great time sleeping throughout the entire class."

Days came by...

"Yui...Yui...!" Ritsu sighed. "I'm...being...defeated by this disease...called boredom!"

"Ricchan! NO!" Yui sympathized. "Ricchan! NO!"

"S-Shut up, please, Ricchan. You too, Yui-chan!" Mio responded, her voice raised a little higher.

Nothing but the sound of sipping tea was heard in the background and the silence was finally broken by Yui when she said:

"I always wondered why Kona-chan gave us time to think." Yui asked.

"I'm more surprised you you're talking like that, Yui-sempai." Asuza commented.

"No, that's not it." Mio said. "She wants us to know if we'll continue this."

"O-Of course we do!" Asuza exclaimed. "Aren't we Yui-sempai?"

"I love Kona-chan...She's so cute when she goes to us." Yui admitted.

"But..sometimes," Mio interrupted Yui's short interlude of mindless thought." I think about how I wanted to join this brigade because of the idea that fiction is real. Well at least not here."

"I guess I know what you mean, Mio-sempai." Asuza said with conviction. "I do admit I was kinda excited. I mean...when I see various shows running and stories being made, I always wonder what it's like if I was there...inside that story."

"Well, I'm just glad we have a friend like Kona-chan, don't you think?" Yui said.

"You're right there, Yui-chan!" Ritsu agreed. "I mean...Kona-chan seems smart...maybe we could ask her about our homework or something like that."

"Now you're just being selfish..." Mio said in a low voice.

* * *

The next day...

"Hey!" a girl named Shima Chizuru was greeting Yui and Mio, who were on their way to the Music Room. The scene was pretty obvious: it was Houkago – meaning After School. Various people were making their way towards home, and some going towards other classes...

"Oh, hey, Chizuru-chan!" Yui said, as cheerfully as ever. "What are you doing?"

"Well, I'm just checking out some rumors. They're saying a girl named Konata Izumi was roaming around this school."

"Well..." Yui seemed worried. "Umm...Mio shouldn't we be going."

"Y-Yes...let's go." Mio said, getting a hold of Yui's hand, and disappearing from Shima's sight.

"Wait!" Shima shouted back, but it was no good. Yui and Mio had already dissappeared, presumably on to the Music Room.

"W-what's this feeling...? Umm...this is too weird. They're hiding something." she concluded, steadily walking. "Should I spy on them?"

* * *

"Hey, Mio-chan. Let's visit, Kona-chan." Yui finally said it. "I miss her cute face."

Yui Hirasawa stood up from her seat in the Music Club Room.

"You just turned creepy, Yui-chan!" Ritsu said.

"W-What are you saying Yui-sempai?" Asuza asked.

"But I want to her Kona-chan! Right now!" Yui groaned.

"We haven't visited her in a while. Maybe it's a good idea." Mio agreed.

"We should check the surroundings first. Someone may be looking at us." Asuza suggested.  
She's dead right.  
Shima Chizuru was there, eavesdropping on everything they're saying.

"Nah...who would stay at school this late?" Ritsu said.

"That would be us." Asuza said, sighing.

"Not much of a good joke there." Mio said, looking at the time.  
It was around 5:00 PM.

"Let's go already! I can't wait to see Konata again."

_Konata! So that's it!_ - Shima Chizuru

"Stop right there!" Shima entered the room with accompanying a bang on the door.

A silent breeze swept through the Music Room, now occupied by Houkago Tea Time plus a student named Shima Chizuru.

"EH?" Yui and Mio gulped, realizing the situation. "W-What are you doing here, Chizuru-chan?"

"Oh, I heard everything. Don't you ever lie to me!" Shima Chizuru said, her eyes burning like fire. "Somehow you've been seeing a girl named Konata Izumi! So the rumors were true after all!"

"W-What are you saying?" Ritsu said. "It's not like Izumi is something...or anything like that."

"Well, why are you saying that, umm?" Shima Chizuru was direct. Ritsu's composure broke down in response.

"You really good with blowing up covers, are you, Ritsu?" Mio said. "Besides, who do you think we're seeing anyway."

"Ah...umm...I can't put my finger on it anyway." Shima responded. "Because if I did, would you think I'm crazy?"

"It depends, Yui-chan is always crazy." Mio responded.

Mio's phone suddenly rang.  
It's from Konata.

"_Moshi moshi_?" Mio greeted the phone in a usual way.

"Mio-chan," It was Konata. "Let me talk to her myself."

"Wha...? How...?"

Mio took the phone over to Shima Chizuru, a bit skeptic of the phone call though.

"I applaud you, Shima. You've done a pretty good job."

"W-Who...n-no way...A-A-Are you r-really Konata Izumi?"

"Who do you think I am, hehe." Konata said. "The one who always procrastinates every exam given to me, and the fact that I know Wakase Izumi, Yutaka's classmate."

"I-If you ARE real, then show yourself, please!"

"You're pretty sure of yourself are you. Are you even sure I'm what you really think I am? I'm not sure about that, but since you put some effort into it...fine, fine, but first...where did the rumor come from?"

"There WAS no rumor! It was easy fooling Houkago Tea Time. I just silently spied then made my move. Easy."

"S-She tricked us!" Ritsu gasped.

"Huh...that's ingenious. Fine, but the minute you see me, you're now a member of where these girls work for."

"Work for...?"

"I work for the Inter-Dimensional Brigade, or InterD Brigade. Let's just say I, those girls, and you are the lucky ones."

"L-Lucky ones...huh...cool." Chizuru said as she dropped the phone call, and looking at the gang, she seemed to doubt.

_Umm...these girls? They couldn't even keep THIS girl from not knowing._ - Shima Chizuru

"So what did Konata say to you?" Mio asked.

"Let me see her."

"Err...fine, whatever Konata said...wait...what?" Asuza said. "And Mugi-chan, what are you doing over there?"

"Eh...nothing! Nothing! Really!" Mugi said, snapping out of her trance. "So, Chizuru-chan's joining the team?"

"Well, it seems so..." Asuza sighed. "But at least we have a new recruit, right?"

With that, Mugi (this time) activated the DS App for Dimensional Travel, and passing by all the jibber-jabber of describing the coolness of dimension travel, they finally went to the HQ, where two people were waiting...

"N-No way...K-Konata!" Shima said, twitching a bit. "But what's more unbelievable is this place. What IS this place?"

"It's an HQ, if you know what I mean." Konata explained. "Only 10% of the tech used here are from Gundam, and other percentages came from Hatsune Miku's own advanced AI tech. Some are from the Nanoha series..."

"W-Wha? Those are all...?"

"Anime. Yes." Konata smiled. "I'm sure you understand this. You just stepped in the world where everything fictional is non-fictional. No turning back now, newbie."

"Newbie?...I don't care. I always wanted to meet Aya Hirano, but this...oh this is much much better!" Shima smiled, looking at all the advanced technology around HTT and the gang.

"And your promise?"

"Sure? Why not...? I mean, meeting all manga characters...It's just stunning to think."

"But about-"

"I'm not supposed to talk about anyone about this, and also I'm supposed to uhh...think that all these worlds are real, am I right?"

"Ye—ah...and more. I've assigned you to be my successor."

"Your...what?"

"She doesn't really need one, but rather she just feels like it," Hatsune Miku came in to Konata. "It isn't Konata without her laughs."

"And HOW is this funny?" Ritsu asked.

"Nah, don't be like that. The other members are looking." Konata referred to the other members who are on standby.

Everyone laughed.

"Anyway, I'm assigning you, Houkago Tea Time, this time to your own mission, and oh bring Shima too." Konata said. "I'm sure she'll be of help. You'll need these too..."

"You put us on vacation for 15 days and now you put us on another mission?" Mio asked.

"That's right, onee-chan." Konata smiled.

Konata handed over a few Capsules™.

"Those are your instruments." Konata said. "Copied to the last molecule and drool. Even Yui's."

"EH? Why would we need instruments?" Mio asked. "And you saying to the last drool made it sound awefully creepy."

"Houkago Tea Time's specialty is always music." Konata said. "Besides, you wouldn't know when it'll be of use, right? You'll also need other things...like a demon detector: very important for this mission. I've also updated the DS Application to include Time Travel, but don't abuse it, as it'll reflect in your records, and, believe me, it should be the last thing you'll ever use. We also have a heat-sensor googles. I think that's enough."

"Eh...thanks..." Asuza said.

"Oh, and Shima...I'm very sure you know where they're going. And here's the mission:"

One of the boards displayed a mission debriefing:

=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_**=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=  
Destination: **The World God Only Knows [Anime]**  
Mission:**  
Find a girl named Kanon Nakagawa, under the effects of a runaway spirit, and make sure  
she meets up with a boy named Keima Katsuragi.  
=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_**=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=**

"Easy." Shima concluded.

"Oh, don't overestimate it, Chizuru-chan." Konata said. "Remember that you must never be part of where the canon is supposed to happen."

"I still don't get it. What about canons?" Shima asked.

"Well, as you can see, you're saying you're just doing normal things when in fact it isn't just that. First off, it's the duty of the InterD to see that things happen EXACTLY as it happens in it's medium, may it be manga or anime. You also need to be careful to always keep an alias and keep a low profile." Konata further explains. "Anyway, I'm sure you'll be fine tracking down an invisible girl."

"Wait...wha-?" Asuza said, but was cut down as Konata already sent them to the dimension using an external inter-dimensional portal device.

"K-Konata...!" Asuza's voice dissappeared as they themselves disappeared from a distance.

"Sheesh, Konata, you don't have to force them." Hatsune Miku exclaimed.

"Nah, they'll be fine...besides, we still have to know who's the Haruhiist." Konata said.

"Are you THAT desperate for it?" Hatsune Miku asked.

"No," Konata said, "But the Eclipse is. And I'm sure they're already trying to track it down. Let's just see who's faster in doing so..."

* * *

A wide field, full of several buildings, was spread out before the Houkago Tea Time and Shima Chizuru. It was a typical city in a typical business area, full of people running about to their places.

"Where are we...?" Shima asked.

"Presumably, we're in this world called The World God Only Knows." Mio said. "Whatever it is."

"It's a manga and anime." Shima explained. "It's about a guy called Keima who took on the deal of a cute demon named Elsie. Anyway, whatever mission this is...Oooh look, a Studio!"

Shima referred to the Animation Studio 20 meters east from the otherwise business skyscraper-filled surroundings. The words carried the name 'Ordet Animation'.

"Huh, must be the headquarters of that studio company in this world huh..." Shima commented.

And there she was, her pink-haired figure showering in beauty. She was a famous idol in the The World God Only Knows, and so she she is too in other dimensions. She was Kanon Nakagawa, in full frontal glory.

"S-She's the one." Shima pointed to her. "She's our target! Wait, what's she doing?"

There was something odd about her. She had a cloak around her, as if to cover her face.

"Shouldn't we come to her?" Yui said, trying to approach her, but Shima held her uniform.

"No, there's something odd about her. Let's stay low, for now." Shima and the HTT then sat behind a bench, their profiles layed down low for now.

She was looking back-and-forth, looking for somebody, and gradually, her figure seemed to gradually dissappear.

"S-She's dissappearing!" Mio exclaimed.

"Shush! You'll scare her off!" Ritsu responded.

"Please, quiet down, Ritsu-sempai!" Asuza snapped.

It wasn't long before Kanon completely dissappeared.

"Oh great, she's gone..." Mio said. "How are we going to find her now?"

"Wait, I'm thinking...It's really odd, Mio-chan." Shima said. "Why and How did Kanon control her loose soul abilities? In the manga she couldn't control how she becomes invisible. Unless..."

Suddenly, Mio's cellphone rang.

"Hello, Mio?"

"Oh, Konata?"

"Listen to me...I forgot something!"

"Don't tell me it's something bad."

"It's worse. There are 2 Kanons in the city!"

"2...Kanons...what?"


	6. I, My, Me, Fuzutsu

**Author Notes:**

Hehehe...first a recent anime, then a not-so-recent one, okay?

* * *

**Chapter 6: **

I, My, Me, Fuzutsu!

* * *

"T-Two...Kanons? W-What do you mean...Konata?" Mio asked.

"What? Are you saying there are two Kanon Nakagawas in the city?" Shima asked in surprise.

"Apparently, so." Konata replied. She was looking over the details of the dimension anomaly through a large monitor (incidentally the same monitor from when the HTT met with Jimmy Newtron). "Apparently, this...Kanon Nakagawa is from a mirror world."

"What's a mirror world?" Mio further asked.

"It's an alternate dimension where everything is in reverse." Shima replied for Konata. "Apparently, or at least I presume, every dimension has one. Even ours."

"Y-You mean...there's a world where..." Ritsu tried imagining...

"Yui is a genius, Mio is not a coward, Asuza is Yui's student, and oh, Ritsu and Mio are rivals, so to speak." Shima mentioned as an example. "But I wonder why has THIS Kanon come here? It's quite a mystery."

"Apparently, not so." Konata explained. "I did an analysis of the mirror world and it turns out that Keima in that world is dumber than Yui, and Elsie is...uhh...smarter than Keima. The problem is that spirits in the mirror world can control their powers and the girls under their influence. It's only brutal to think more of it...that world."

"Ugh...so now we have 2 Kanons." Shima concluded. "But which is the real one, and which is the mirror one? Can't we ask for your help in tracking at the very least?"

"Nope, you're on your own." Konata said. "I also have things to do you know."

"Thanks, Konata." Shima replied, and Mio closed the call.

"Apparently, this mission is more exciting than I thought!" Shima said enthustically. "And to think...dimension travelling, mirror worlds, and reliving manga events. This is too much win!"

"Eh, Chizuru-chan?" Asuza said, sweat-dropping. "You were more enthusiastic than any of us were."

"Anyway, so...there are 2 Kanons. If I know right, the fake one went to the Ordet Animation Studio. Why?"

"Umm...maybe she was applying for a job?" Tsumugi suggested.

"Oohh, nice one, Mugi-chan!" Yui said.

"It can be. Wait...Kanon...idol...mirror counterpart...Keima...I got it!"

"What'd you mean you got it?" Ritsu asked.

"Oh, I know why that fake Kanon went there." Shima said. "Now, Yui! Hand me the googles!"

"Here!" Yui replied like a child.

"Alright, if I'm right, Mirror Kanon should still be around...here." Shima then wore the googles, and smiled as she saw Kanon Nakagawa's heat signature on the front of the Animation Studio. "Perfect."

"But...what about the mission?" Mio asked.

"Don't you get it, Mio-chan?" Shima exclaimed. "this Kanon knows what she's doing, seeing Keima. That's why she planned on giving this Kanon a role in the VA industry, so that she'll be too busy for Keima. That's the clue I've been looking for!"

"And you got that deduction from..."

"It's always a rule! Their mirror counterparts are ALWAYS smarter than their actual selves!" Shima proclaimed.

"GASP! Chizuru-chan's right!" Yui exclaimed, recalling the rules that have been forcefully inserted in her memory. "Rule number #345:: Anime characters are always dumber than their mirror world counterparts."

"Alright, let's get him!" Ritsu said.

"No, wait. We can't just do it like that." Shima grabbed ahold of Ritsu. "They'll see us and there'll be no hope. Besides, based on the assumptions we looked upon so far, fake Kanon probably entered on a VA contract. We need to let her cancel it, so that this mission would be over."

"And how do we do that?" Mio said.

"Simple." Shima smiled as she looked upon Yui.

* * *

"Why do we have to do this?" Asuza sighed, looking afar from a nearby bush. "Poor Yui."

"Shuush! We'll blow up our cover if we do that!" Ritsu snapped.

While Asuza, Mio, and Ritsu were nearby post, waiting for the opportunity, as the 2nd fake Kanon ( I mean) Yui, came in full cosplay glory. Everyone stood in awe as the famous idol, Kanon Nagakawa (I mean) Yui Hirasawa, came in out of nowhere, her pink hair flickering upon her worn red school uniform (which by the way belonged to the school Keima has.)

"Eh? I wonder where he got THAT from?" Mugi asked. "It's so cute!"

"Who knows? Maybe she went to a cosplay shop?" Ritsu suggested. "We may be seeing Sawako-sensei's successor!"

Without a doubt in her actions, Mio instantly "smacked" Ritsu with her powerful knuckles.

"Ow..." Ritsu said.

* * *

Yui Kanon made her way to the entrance, where one of her managers was waiting.

"Oh you're back, Kanon Nakagawa. I thought you were running off again. Come here." the female manager then dragged Yui Kanon over to the inside of the company, where nothing short of surprise awaited Yui. Pictures of various anime filled the blue-white corridors. Black Rock Shooter, Fractale, all those anime posters, stuck in some of the corridors.

"Well, you see...we're trying to find a VA for the new upcoming anime called Fractale. You might just be suitable for the job." one of the managers of the anime production said. He had a kind-looking face, although the beard kind of gave it away. "We're supposed to test how would you do as a voice actress in an anime."

The manager gave a script to Yui Kanon, and clueless Yui signaled her faithful help symbol, the peace sign, to Shima Chizuru, who got to the inside through the perfect facade: she proclaimed herself as Kanon's messenger to a man named Keima Katsuragi.

_Voice Acting. She can handle it._ - Shima

"Good luck." Shima muttered without making a sound, and gave a thumbs up.

_Eh? B-B-But..._ - Yui

* * *

"She's here already. Ehehe...this will make my job much much easier." Kanon (mirror) muttered to herself as Yui Kanon made her way to the entrance of the Ordet Animation Studio. "Konata's sooo dumb."

"Okay, let's see what we have here..." Konata set her eyes on The World God Only Knows Dimension.

"Wait. WhaT?" Konata couldn't believe what she saw.

_The World God Only Knows [032035Y] ownership of …_

"_This is bad. Jimmy...set the dimensional freeze program._" Konata shouted over at the emergency telecom. "Why the hell didn't I saw through this?"

"And how did you know I'm here?" Jimmy replied in Japanese.

* * *

Meanwhile, Mio, Ritsu, Asuza, and Mugi were at a nearby bench, waiting for the results of Shima's operation.

_CRING! CRING!_

"Hello...?" Mio responded to the call.

"Get Yui out of here! It's a trap!" Konata shouted.

"Eh...? A trap...for...– " Mio tried asking but...

"No time to waste. Just do it!" Konata shouted back, ending the call.

"Quick! Let's go!" Mio said.

Mio and the gang attempted access to the company grounds, but...

"Umph...like we'll have to stop you." a voice reverberated in the air, wherein only Mio, Ritsu, and Mugi heard it. The crowd turned into statues, and time stopped.

"W-Who are you...?" Asuza asked.

"I'm Kanon Nakagawa. Special Intelligence Agent of The Loose Soul Resistance. The pleasure's all mine." Suddenly, Asuza felt a punch in her stomach.

"GASP! Asuza...!" Tsumugi shouted.

"Eheehee...too bad no one will hear you...I love how we do these things." Kanon smiled maniacly, apparently seen by Shima Chizuru, who ran back to Yui as fast as she can.

_Wha...? Is this...a...fuzitsu? B-But...This ability is from Shana's world. Damn...it was a trap after all...no...this mission was a trap...of whoever it was!_ - Shima Chizuru.

* * *

Meanwhile, Yui has problems of her own. It was the script the manager gave to him.

"Alright...Kanon-chan. Just say the words as it appears on the screen, okay? You'll be Nessa."

Yui looked at the text.

+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+  
Clain: Sheeesh...you have to drag me to all that trouble huh.

Nessa: Eehhhh...why are you looking at me like that?

Clain: I'm still skeptic on how you appear out of nowhere.

Nessa: W-What do you mean?

Clain: I mean...you appear...even from behind me, and then drag me to every kind of exploration  
you can get. I like it. I REALLY do, but it always seems you're holding back something from me.

Nessa: What are you talking about Clain? I can never hide anything from you...especially not in front of the  
beautiful –  
+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+

"STOP!"

Shima Chizuru's words struck Yui.

"Eh? What's wrong, Chizuru-chan?" Yui asked.

"Mio and the others are in trouble!" Shima shouted.

"Eh?" Yui, obviously worried, went to the scene of the event.

"Sorry, but I have a short matter to attend to. I'll be back in a while." Yui Kanon winked, stunning most of the staff in site.

* * *

"Hey...Konata..."  
"Uh...Mio..."  
"Do we have to fight her."  
"Yes...why?"  
"Well...I don't know how to fight."  
"Well..."

"..."

"Uh...Konata...?"  
"DO YOU WANT TO DIE!"

Mio's cellphone then fell to the floor due to Konata's shouting, akin to the demon-possesed Kanon. Asuza was injured, luckily though it was just a punch in the gut, but then again, anytime soon, Kanon may attack from anywhere. Where...where...where...!

"GASP!"

Mio instinctively slid to the left, and felt the breeze of Kanon just a few millimeters just before epically falling to the ground, making her visible for a few seconds just before turning invisible again. Mio, shocked by her instinctive response, looked to her front, and again, instinctively dodged Kanon's punches.

"Why you...? Just stay still!" Kanon (mirror) shouted over to Mio, and just as Shima Chizuru and Yui Kanon went to the fighting scene, Shima Chizuru, wearing the infrared goggles, ran and did a jumping drop kick on the mirror Kanon, disabling her invisibility ability and fuzutsu and finally bearing the mirror world Kanon unconscious.

"Close call...Thanks Shima-chan. When did you learn it?"

"Who knows? Honestly, I'm surprised you dodged Kanon's attacks. Now what to do with you...?"Shima Chizuru wondered.

_DOURO! DOURO!~ DOURO! DOURO!~_

"Le gasp! That's the demon detector, right?" Shima said. "Hide!"

A helicopter was coming towards the studio.

"Is that...?" Mio asked.

"No way...that's..." Yui looked at the mirror version of Kanon.

"It's here. The original Kanon!" Shima proclaimed, pointing towards the figure on the helicopter next to the pilot.

"My ticket...out..." The mirror world Kanon muttered, and forcing herself, she got up and headed for an open space.

"She's getting away!" Asuza exclaimed.

* * *

Meanwhile, Kanon Nakagawa was a bit short of tired.  
All her singing in front of that non-grateful Keima Katsuragi was futile, and her plan to make him a fan failed with a bang.

"I guess All4You wasn't good enough." Kanon sighed, looking at the birds' eye view of the city. "Huh? Is that...me?"

And that...she disappeared like a burnt out flame.

"Huh...must be my imagination."

* * *

"Eh?"

Mio, Ritsu, Tsumugi, Asuza, and Shima froze in amazement as the mirror world Kanon dissappeared like a burnt out flame.

"W-What just happened?" Asuza asked.

"H-Hey, Yui-chan...is there a rule for mirror world dissappearances?" Shima suddenly asked.

"Well, Rule #346:: [Only Applies to Canon Worlds] Mirror characters can only be seen in a mirror if there is no dimension-specific general rule regarding Mirror Characters in Anime/Manga. If they ARE seen, they'll automatically be sent back to the Mirror World." Yui stated.

"She got away..." Shima concluded. "For her to know even specific rules for Mirror World characters, aren't we overlooking something here?"

"_She's one hell of a pushover!_" Yui concluded.

"..."

"Yui-sempai, for my and everyone's sake, please don't change, or just please focus on the matter at hand." Asuza could only say those words to hide any more further embarrassment.

"Please focus on the issue here! She may as well be a slider too!" Shima presented her idea. "First off, she used a power previously unknown to this world. Second, she knew what would happen to her if Kanon saw her. Third, she tried stopping Yui, as she she knew she was coming."

"You have a point, Shima-chan." Mio said as a compliment. "But we can't prove that if she's not here, will we?"

"No...let's just go back to Kona-chan now." Shima sighed. "I know we can't do anything right now. And if only I had more power to do so..."

"Nah, power's just noise." Ritsu commented. "Right, Yui-chan?"

"_Un_!" Yui nodded in agreement. "We're just fine the way we are, right, Shima-chan?"

"Y-Yeah...although I don't really see the idea of power being noise." Shima Chizuru said. "Let's go back to HQ, okay?"

"Alright!" Ritsu said, holding the DS in her hands. "_Iku yo!_"

* * *

"Umph."

"What is it Konata?"

"Kanon Nakagawa, Mirror World. Special Agents of The Loose Soul Resistance." Konata read the text displayed on the screen in front of her. "Apparently, she's one of them."

"One of them?" Hatsune Miku said in curiosity.

"I'm not sure, honestly." Konata confessed. "It's just been some time since that incident. I just...sighed."

"You're sad Haruhi isn't around, aren't you?"

"Why wouldn't I be? But, one thing's for sure. It was for everyone's safety. Honestly, I'd want to see Kyon and Haruhi together forever after. I'd want to see 15,000 time loops turn to just 4 loops. I'd want to see Kyon telling Haruhi as we went out to the top of the Dark Tower, but no. It was for some ungrateful 7 billion times 7 billion people. I just had to do it."

A swirling breeze tapped Konata out of her own recollection of memories.

"Hey, Kona-chan! I missed you soo much." Yui ran to the unsuspecting Konata, or so she thought.

"HIYA!" Konata did a back-flip and hit Yui on the neck, paralyzing her.

"GASP!" Mio, Asuza, Ritsu, Tsumugi, and Shima stared at the paralyzed Yui.

"Don't worry, she'll be fine." Konata assured the gang.

"Sheesh..._Konata no baka_!" a voice from behind startled the already amazed Houkago Tea Time.

"No...way..." Shima was stunned. "A-A-A..."

"Asuna-chan...status report?" Konata skipped the introduction.

"Shhh..." Asuza wispered to Shima. "Who is she?"

"She's Asuna from Negima...I don't know what version though."

"V-Version...?"

"Well, if I'm right..."

"So...Asuna-chan, any updates on the inconsistency building up in the Negima world?"

"Apparently, it's getting worse." Asuna said in a low tone, then changing the mood, "And why do I have to work here?"

"Oh, did I mention? We have hundreds of chubacabras over that door." Konata pointed to the door 50 meters south, surrounded by the Equipment Area.

"So...what's happening in Negima?" Shima directly asked.

"Oh so you want to go there huh?" Konata smiled. "Good! I was sending you there anyway."

"Ehh?" Houkago Tea Time exclaimed.

"One mission after the other, huh?" Mio sighed.

"One mission after the other? COOL!" Shima Chizuru displayed one heck of enthusiasm.

"Oh, it's not that easy..." Konata explained.

=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_**=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=  
Destination: **_Negima, _Negima ! ? (Exclamation Point , Question Mark) Canon [Anime]**  
Main Mission:**  
Stop the spread of Darkness. As two days after departure, the amount of darkness will engulf the whole Mahora Academy,  
much much earlier than the pre-determined date which is supposed to be 10 days from now.

**Important "Side" Missions:**  
Training Session with Negi Springfield [Negima!], a member of the InterD Brigade  
Maintenance Session  
=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_**=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=**

"N-N-N-N-No...way..." Shima exclaimed.

"So, we're going training?" Tsumugi said. "Sounds fun."

"Why do I have a bad feeling about this?" Mio asked.

"So...what do we need?" Asuza asked.

"Nah, you don't need anything, as it'll be provided anyway. _Bona fortuna_!" Konata waved her hands.

"Already?" Asuna exclaimed. "HEY! WHY AM I INCLUDED?"

"You're a new member. Lead them in your homeland." Konata said.

And that was the last word heard by Konata to Asuna-chan.


End file.
